Prissy Puss
by LenoraWinsdale
Summary: Basic love story I suppose
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything etc…. You all know how that goes…

Summary: The first chapter is what I believe to be the most boring chapter. There will be more intense scenes so it will be rated M for later chapters. For now, I'll just have to rate it T for innuendos…

Carter Mason spotted her father's car in the driveway as the school bus pulled onto the road along side her house. It's been a few days since her father left on the trip and he's back already. She rushed off the bus without a single good-bye to anyone except for the driver. It seemed that no one else seemed to mind.

She trudged through the mulch driveway and towards her small shack-like house. The house looked like it could have been on the cover of Louisiana Times; it was completely made out of wood and was complete with a small deck that was used for fishing in the lake.

The wooden planks creaked as she made her way up the stairs and through the door. "Hey, Dad!" Carter shouted into the air, slamming the door behind her. "I'm home." She continued, taking another bite out of her bagel. Spotting the mail on the stairs, she held her bagel with her teeth and scanned through the mail. Only one was for her; a post card covered in stamps from her father. He always made sure to write her a postcard even though he did call constantly it just seemed more traditional and personal to write. Though he made sure to write, she usually saw him before the post cards came anyway.

_Hey, Pal. Costa Luna is amazing. I'll make sure I get you something nice while I'm here and I'll snag some sand from the beach to add to your collection. There are plenty of pictures so it will seem like you were right here with me. There's a really great one with me and a parrot... well you'll see it when I get home but it talks and everything. Well, I'll be home soon. –Dad_

She continued to walk up the stairs, postcard at hand and bagel in mouth until she heard her father ran in from the docks. "Hey, Pal." her father panted. She opened up her arms, preparing for a hug but got interrupted by a plate. "I made you dinner. You're favorite." He smiled, holding up a plate of stake wrapped in bacon with baked-ziti on the side. "And I was thinking you could take the day off from the bait shop. Spend a little time with your dad."  
Carter shot him a questioning look. "But isn't it more rewarding for me to learn worth ethics at this early age?" she mocked, repeating a previous speech given to her by her father. She raised a brow. "So what happened? You never cook."  
"You have to promise not to freak out." She took another bite of her bagel, accidentally leaving cream cheese on the sides of her mouth. "Well, follow me." He began up the steps, practically jogging in front of her.

They approach her room when he paused in front of the door. "What? Did you get me a puppy and it tore up my room?" She joked, continuing to pursue a serious face.  
"Um… sort of… kind of..." He bit his lower lip as he turned the knob. He opened the door, revealing another person. It was another girl standing along side of her suitcase.

Carter's jaw dropped. A person was in her room with out her consent; without her knowing. "How is this similar?" she asked in disbelief.  
Her father tried to muster up the words. "Well, I told you I'd bring you home something." He light-heartedly laughed at his statement. "Carter, don't get mad. She's here to stay just for a while. Until we know she's safe, she is to remain here." He began to explain the situation with the evil dictator and the Princess Protection Program. "That means you have to take care of her when I can't, okay, Pal?"

"What do you mean, _when I can't_?" Her eyes darted to the window seat where a bed was obviously set up. "And I know I am _not _sleeping anywhere but my bed."  
"You'll be taking her to school." Carter scoffed. "And you two have to settle between the sleeping arrangements, okay?" There was silence. The Princess continued to blankly stare at the two with a wide smile. "I know it's not fair to throw something like this onto you but you have to see it from her eyes too. Her and her entire kingdom is in danger…"  
She leered back over at the Princess and began. "Do you have anything to say? Do you even speak?" She asked with a slight sneer, annoyed not hearing any reaction from the strange girl standing in _her _private space.

"Oh," she finally spoke. "Only when spoken to." She remained with a wide smile on her face, appearing to be unaffected by the events taken place.  
"You two get acquainted and I'll go make another plate." Her father said, handing her the plate of her favorite food. Quickly leaving the room, Carter closed the door behind him.

Carter looked over at the Princess and spoke. "So, you do you have a name?" She attempted to strike up some sort of conversation.

"Yes, my name is Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré." She continued to smile. "And may I speak to you about the sleeping arrangements?" Finally showing a little bit of emotion, she shuffled her folded hands and faced the floor.

"Yeah, go a head." Carter sat on her bed, watching the princess nervously try to speak to her. "We have to sleep sometime and I am _not _giving up my bed."

Rosalinda nodded, and continued to stare at the floor. "It is certainly not very lady like for me to sleep upon a window sill. My back and body will certainly not allow that. Would we possibly be able to share your bed." She looked up from the floor and awaited her answer.

Her eyes shift to the twin sized bed. She sighed, remembering the situation. "Fine, but I get the covers." Carter glimpsed up at the princess and her head was yet again down, and she nodded. "Ugh. Fine but you get the smallest blanket.

Rosalinda looked up at her and smiled, a different smile from her previous plastered one. "Thank you." She approached Carter and spoke. "I do not have anything to sleep in for the travel was in such urgency. Do you have anything I may sleep in?"  
Standing up, Carter retrieved a long football jersey that used to be her "outing" clothing wear but eventually grew out of her more extreme tomboy state. "Here." She handed the over-sized jersey to the princess. Rosalinda looked down at the jersey, questioning the choice of attire. "Well, go change." Without another word, the princess excused herself and headed to the bathroom to change.  
Taking another bite of her bagel, she took a look at the princess' suitcase. What in the world did she pack if she didn't have any pajamas? She shuffled around her room, changing into pajamas for herself and she heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?" she yelled.

"May I enter?" was faintly heard on the other side. Carter laughed at her own joke that derived itself from inside her head. She told her to _enter _and the door slowly creaked open revealing a half naked princess before her. The holes in the jersey left little to the imagination but went unnoticed by Rosalinda. Carter practically choked on her bagel when she remembered why she always wore an undershirt with that jersey. "Are you all right?" She innocently asked. All Carter was able to do was nod. "Oh, you have something on your lips." She stated.

Licking her lips, she failed to get the cream cheese off of the sides of her mouth. "Did I get it?" She asked, continuing to chew on her bagel. Rosalinda shook her head and stepped closer to her. Gently, she grabbed her by her face and used her thumbs to wipe away what was left over. Rosalinda's chest heaved and she exhaled. Her smile soon turned into a grin as she licked the remainder off of her thumbs. Carter was actually speechless.  
"I have removed it." She said triumphantly. "We must now go and eat, yes?" she asked eagerly. Carter nodded.

As Rosalinda headed for the door, Carter stopped her, looking down at her attire. "We can eat in my room." Before running down the stairs, she took another long look at the half naked princess sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

Carter smiled to herself. _It's going to be an interesting night. _

P.S. To be honest, I did not see the movie (but I'm looking forward to it)!

R&R Please…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney… etc… etc…  
A/N: I decided not to write anything else until I actually see the movie… but I'm still going to use the same idea.  
Also… it's definitely a Rosie/Carter pairing.

Eagerly, Carter ran up the stairs with Rosalinda's dinner as well as two cups of soda on one of her homemade trays. She opened her bedroom door with her back to discover Rosalinda still sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed; one ankle around the other.

Carter raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You didn't move this whole time?" She placed the tray on her computer table, and retrieved her soda.

"Why would I need to move?" she questioned, tilting her head. "Is that for me?" she asked, pointing at the tray on the table. Taking another sip of soda, Carter nodded. Rosalinda stood up and took her seat at the computer table. Her eyes followed the princess as she made her way across the room, admiring the see-through jersey.

Rosalinda poked at the _exotic_ food, questioning its edibility. Carter was already half-way through her steak when she realized that she didn't even touch her food. "What's wrong? Eat." She said with a full mouth of food. Rosalinda looked down in disgust at the unknown food. Seemingly to be edible for one person, she decided to give it a try.

Slowly, she lifted her fork containing the baked-ziti and began to chew. Her once disgusted face began to glow and began to quickly chew. She turned around and looked at Carter. "What is this? It's amazing."

Carter looked around her room, trying to find someone else to share her disbelief with. "It's baked-ziti. You know pasta, sauce and cheese."

She smiled and looked back down at her plate. "There is nothing like this in my country." She took another mouthful of her new favorite food. "There aren't any napkins?" She turned around with sauce smeared practically across her entire face.

With a slight chuckle, Carter handed her a handful of tissues. "Napkins are downstairs." It was obvious that the princess was not exactly happy with the improvisational napkins. Reluctantly, she grabbed the bundle of napkins and whipped her face clean from the baked-ziti sauce. She handed the _napkins_ back to Carter. "What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.

"I'm not going to keep my garbage where I eat. Throw it out." She commanded. Carter looked at her with a blank expression. "Throw it out." Rosalinda repeated.

"Throw out your own garbage, _Princess._" Carter hissed, throwing down her napkins right next to Rosalinda's plate. Carter grabbed her empty plate and stomped down-stairs. She looked at the couch where her father laid. He was exhausted from the travel, which was understandable but there was no one for her to complain to about the annoying princess that she has to bunk with.

Scrubbing the plate, she heard faint footsteps coming down from the stairs. Ignoring her presence, Carter continued to scrub the already clean plate. "C-Carter?" Rosalinda peeked her head into the kitchen. Carter ignored her and turned the water on higher. "Carter, I'm not sure how I offended you, but I truly am sorry."

It was an unacceptable apology but considering the circumstances, Carter was going to compromise. She turned towards the princess and bit her lower lip. "Um… why don't you just head up stairs?" she took another look at her long olive legs and said, "Just get to bed and I'll be up in a bit." Rosalinda did a curtsy and headed up-stairs. Carter's eyes followed the princess' ass as she headed off to bed. After washing the last plate, she headed off to join the princess in bed.

-------

By the time Carter made her way up the stairs, the Princess Rosalinda was already propped up in the middle of her bed. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Carter asked, joining Rosalinda under the covers.

"Before I slept, my servants go over the current language I am studying." She looked down at Carter, awaiting a reaction.

"Well, I'm _not_ your servant and you're _not_ in Costa Luna anymore." Rosalinda jolted her head forward and jerked back her tears. Her thumbs fumbled together, trying to prevent any further conversation.

Carter soon sat up, and put her hand on Rosalinda's twiddling thumbs. Immediately after contact, Rosalinda's face was buried into her hands and quickly had tears fill up her palms. "Hey," Carter attempted to comfort her. "Please don't cry. I'm really sorry. I didn't…"

Rosalinda's posture soon strayed from her usual princess structure, and her shoulders slumped and her legs went into Indian style. "I can't do this." She cried. "My family could be dead and I'm hundreds of miles away and I don't know anyone and someone's trying to kill me."

Carter wrapped her arms around the sobbing princess in hopes that it would do something. She felt the princess' body completely stiffen once she was locked in her embrace. Shocked at the reaction, Carter went to let go but was quickly grabbed back by Rosalinda. Her breath became short and unsteady, being caught in the awkward embrace. She mounted her legs around Rosalinda's to better fit the position. The cries were soon muffled into the tom boy's tank top.

She patted her back. "You know me… and your family's going to be fine. They have America's finest defense helping to protect the people in your country." She pushed the princess off of her shoulder to look her in the face. She cupped her hands onto her cheeks and whipped away the tears from that were attempting to stream down. "We should get some sleep…" Rosalinda nodded.

They both stared at one another, admiring the way the blue light leaked through the large window and twinkled on one another's faces. Carter was able to feel her irregular heartbeat, increasing rapidly. She was the first to snap out of the trance and awkwardly swung her legs over to dismount. She snuggled underneath her covers and quickly felt the princess' hand creep across her stomach, and around her waist. "I wish to lay like this for the tonight…" she insisted, burying her head back into Carter's shoulder, and resting her bare leg across hers. "Good night, Carter."

Carter swallowed hard, and tried to pull the princess even closer. "Good night, Rosie."

They both laid comfortably together in the uncomfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney… etc. etc.

I've decided to continue writing it and just tweek it after I watched the movie. I should get it on DVD in like 3 days 

Chapter 3

Carter was the first one to be awake in the Mason home. She looked down at the princess who was laid curled upon her body and arm loosely thrown across her chest. _She doesn't look like a princess. She looks like a normal girl. But she certainly acts like a princess. _She felt the relaxed arm suddenly gain life, and felt the hand grab a chunk of the pajama cloth. Rosalinda appeared to still be asleep. Carter glanced at the clock, cursing red digital numbers. _It's almost time for me… for us to get up. _

_Six fifty-eight. _Rosalinda nuzzled her head somehow deeper into Carters neck. Trying not to disturb the person on top of her, Carter cleared her throat. It was the early morning dry mouth that never seemed to be a problem, but today was different. When you sleep alone, whom do you try to impress in the morning? _Six fifty-nine. _The clock seemed to speed up on it's own, making Carter hate the morning even more. She leaned in closer, inhaling her intoxicating natural scent. _Maybe she wouldn't wake up if I…_

_BEEP! BEEP! _They both jolted up, both looking equally frightened. _BEEP! _Rosalinda covered her ears. "What is that?!" she shouted above the foreign high-pitched noise. _ BEEP! _Regaining her composer, Carter leaned over to shut off her alarm. _BEEP! _

"It's an alarm." Carter stated as a matter of fact. "It's supposed to wake you up so you don't over sleep." She huffed, angry at her appliance.

She flicked her hair back, attempting to fix up her flustered hair. "Usually my servants…" she stopped herself. "What's for breakfast?"

Rolling out of bed, she stomped over to her dresser. "Dunno." She shuffled through her unfolded clothes. "Everything's downstairs."

"What am I to wear for the day?" Rosalinda asked, hugging her knees to her chest.  
Carter looked back, already holding up the outfit she found for herself. "What did you pack for yourself?" she asked, gesturing to the suitcase.

"My dresses." She smiled. "I was only able to fit two, considering the circumstances…" her smile disappeared.

_Dresses?_ "Of all things that you could have packed and you packed dresses?" Of course it seemed ridiculous to Carter since the last dress she ever owned was her communion dress. "You don't have any tanks, jeans, shirts?"

Rosalinda shook her head. "The only thing I own other than dresses are my uniforms, and I doubt that I would require to wear any of them without my professors or trainers being here." Carter raised an eyebrow. "You know, horseback riding, fencing, and my regular tutelage requires different clothes."

"Right…" Carter shuffled through her clothes, yet again, and picked out a more "girly" outfit for the princess. "Hopefully you're my size." She announced, throwing the outfit onto the bed.

Rosalinda held up the tank top and tight jeans Carter picked out for her. "I need other things..." she said bashfully.

Carter raised her brow. _She's a princess but she's not beyond sharing panties or bras? _ "What bra size do you wear?"

She tilted her head. "I just need socks." Rosalinda rose from the bed, and walked towards her suitcase. She opened up the suitcase and revealed a smaller box that contained her underclothes. To Carter's surprise, and liking, they were all corsets with matching underwear.

_So, that's what a princess wears under those dresses. _Carter smiled, and looked up at Rosalinda, tossing her a pair of ankle socks. "You go change in here and I'll go into the bathroom and change." Carter walked off into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Pal." Her father greeted her from the bottom of the stairs. "I was just about to wake you guys up. You both have to get ready for school. I had the company register her last night."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, well, she's getting dressed. Don't worry."

"It's six fifteen. The bus should be here in about forty-five minutes." Carter rolled her eyes. "And tell Rosalinda: the bus should be here soon." He said, disappearing downstairs.

"Okay, dad." She said, walking back towards her room. Of course she already knew the schedule by now, doing the same routine for the past three years of high school. "Hey, Rosie…" she began, swiftly opening the door.

Before Carter's eyes, it was practically like Christmas. Princess Rosalinda was dressed in only the corset that she previously presented; a white and gold drawstring that was attached to her matching, mesh underwear. Carter's mouth was gaped open, staring at the incredibly attractive, half naked princess before her. Rosalinda, surprisingly, didn't flinch one bit. She simply smiled and waved her over. Carter's mouth was still agape, and in disbelief. As if in slow motion, she watched Rosalinda walk towards her. It didn't seem real until she was snapped back by the princess' hand. "Help me with the back." She demanded, and Carter was glad to oblige. Admiring her entire backside, Carter slowly tied the white ribbon into a perfect bow, slightly grazing the princess' rear end. "Thank you, Carter." She turned to Carter, who quickly placed her hands behind her back, knowing what she would do if she wasn't stopped.

_Six twenty-two. _"Um… I'm going to get ready." Carter swallowed hard, continuing into the bathroom as she previously planned.

Carter slammed the bathroom door behind her, indulging in the previous images only fate could have possibly let her have. _Maybe a quick session? _Carter rethought the possible pros and cons to allowing herself to _release_ some of her tension that she was currently feeling. She quickly undressed and positioned her onto the toilet. Her leg was propped onto the side of the bathtub and the other steadied her body from the floor. She looked back up at the door, and made sure it was locked. Her hands quickly traveled down, going into and beyond what anyone else has seen before. She found wet center and began her "session" but was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Incredibly annoyed at her interrupted session. She angrily stood up, and started the sink.

"Hey, don't catch an attitude with me, Pal." Her father's voice completely ruined the moment even if she did want to start again. "It's already six thirty!"

Carter looked down at her naked body and began to dress herself. _He couldn't possibly wait another two minutes? _The image of Rosalinda was still burned into the back of her mind, and kept with her to enjoy the rest of her day.

--------

Carter made her way down the stairs, and saw Rosalinda simply looking down at the table. "Aren't you going to eat something?" Carter asked, joining her dad by opening up a box of cereal. She dipped her hand in the box and began munching on a handful of corn flakes. She passed her father the orange juice. "There's plenty here." She took a sip from the freshly opened container of milk. She handed the princess a banana.

It was quite funny observing the princess look at the phallic banana. It seemed as if she was studying it; questioning it.

A loud horn sounded at the front of the house. "Come on, girls." Her father put the milk away. "The bus is here."

Carter and Rosalinda made their way outside the door, and quickly noticed the entire bus was starring at the two girls. "Listen," Carter whispered. "You're new name is Rosie Gonzalez. Got it?" Rosie nodded as they made their way towards the bus. "And, you're my cousin from…"

"New York?" she smiled. "I always wanted to go there." Carter shrugged her shoulders.  
"Just be prepared." Carter warned. "High school could be really cruel."

They both stepped onto the bus, ready to start their first day of school together. Hopefully they can keep up with their lie.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a lot longer than what I usually write… It's sort of odd towards the end. Tell me what you think…

Chapter 4

Carter was the first one to step foot onto the bus. She looked for her usual seat and looked back to see Rosie scanning the bus. It was all very unfamiliar to her, especially being on a bus of any kind. The entire bus was filled with whispered gossip, stares and leers from both the boys and the girls. Rosie quickly followed her companion, trying to walk on the unsteady bus.

Quickly, the bus stopped, flinging Rosie forward with a loud thud. Carter shot up and offered her a hand standing up. "Nice." They heard one of the boys chuckle. Her head jolted down to her feet, hiding her head from her snickering peers. It wasn't even seven-thirty and things were already a mess.

Carter allowed her to sit on the inside seat, closest to the window. "Don't worry about it. Everyone has their off moments." Rosie's saddened eyes looked up at Carter, knowing that there won't be a second chance at a first impression.

They both looked up, feeling someone lean over the back of their seat. "So, who's your friend?" one of the popular boys asked. Carter rolled her eyes and looked back down, ignoring him as he ignored her for the past three years. "Come on." He pleaded. "Don't be shy." He flashed his near perfect smile, making Carter cringe and Rosie question.

"Rosie. My name is Rosie Gonzales." She looked at Carter, waiting for instructions but she was silent. "And we're closer than friends." She stated, making the people around her much more interested in what she had to say. "We're cousins." She finished, viewing all the people investigating the two girls more closely, trying to see some sort of resemblance.

Carter quickly turned to the princess and rolled her eyes at everyone's childish reactions. "I didn't know Carter had such a cute cousin." He leaned in closer to Rosie who was uncomfortably wriggling in her chair but still remained with her wide smile.

"Could you at least wait 'til after first period to hit on my cousin?" Carter sneered at the drooling boys who were practically on the same seat as them. Rosie sank into the seat, hoping to disappear between the creases of the bus.

"Hey," one of the boys snapped back. "If she doesn't want anyone telling her how hot she is, she'll say something." His friends agreed. "So shut it, Mason."

Rosie shot up from her seat. "You do _not _speak to my Ca… cousin that way!" The heat quickly rose to her cheeks, and her eyes flared with anger. The boys, defeated, backed down and made a lot more girls sneered at the new girl. Rosie was already making friends before stepping foot into the school.

-----

Walking through the halls was even more awkward. It was like being two fish in an ocean filled with sharks. They finally reached their lockers. "My dad made it so we get our lockers next to each other." She said, passing Rosie her locker combination.

Rosie looked down at the three numbers and back up at Carter whom already had her locker opened. "How do I…" she began to ask.

Carter snatched the numbers from her hand and opened the locker for her. "Next time you do it yourself." She looked into the filthy locker and used her handkerchief to place her make up inside. "You'll get books to keep in there another day."

"Where do we go from here?" Rosie asked, closing her locker. Carter leaned over and locked her locker.

"Just remember to lock it. People can break in and steal your shit." Rosie cringed at the profanity. "We go to homeroom. It's where we get collected, hear the announcements and have a chance to finish up some last minute homework." Rosie still looked confused. "Come on. We'll just wing it." She said, grabbing her _cousin's _hand and walked off to their homeroom.

------

The walk into homeroom was just the same as the hallway, but even more awkward. The entire room fell silent and all eyes were drawn to the princess. It was something she was incredibly used to but not for the same reason. She followed right behind Carter, practically on the heels of her shoes. "You can sit there." She pointed to the seat right next to her.

Soon, the teacher stepped into the room and her eyes quickly shot in Rosie's direction. "You." She pointed at Rosie, forcing her to stiffen in her chair more than she already was. "Stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself."

Rosie shot Carter a look of desperation, but there was nothing anyone could do. She stood before the class and looked over at the teacher, still clueless about what she had to say. The teacher simply shooed her to continue. "Well, my name is Rosie Gonzales… and I'm from New York." Rosie was silent, completely unaware as to what to say next but the teacher wanted her to continue. "…and I'm living with my cousin, Carter." She pointed at Carter who was caught off guard, took the pen cap out of her mouth and sank into the chair. Rosie looked over at the teacher, waiting for permission to go sit back down but she stood there with her arms crossed waiting for her to continue. "…I don't know what else to say…" she put her head down. The teacher shooed her back to her seat. Rosie gracefully walked back to her seat, embarrassed for the second time in one day.

Carter and Rosie leaned in to each other, discussing her class schedule. First period gym, then English, French, Math, art, lunch, history, then chemistry. Gym was a foreign concept to her, so it had to be discussed. "It's sort of like fencing but without the swords, mask, or protection but we do wear uniforms."

With that said, the bell rang and it was time for hell: high school girl's gym class.

-----

Rosie stood in the locker room next to Carter, unaware of what to do. "I know you're new but since you're enrolled, you need to be dressed and participating or you get points off." Ms. Lexington, their gym teacher, unfairly stated.

"It's cool, Ms. Lexington. I have an extra one." Carter pulled out another uniform from the back of her gym locker. It was the one she had since her freshman year, and of course she grew out of it yet it was still baggy enough to be seen as normal sized.

Carter began to undress revealing her silky green boxer shorts and her mismatched bra. Rosie didn't even try peeling her eyes away from her half-naked roommate. Carter cleared her throat, snapping Rosie out of her trance. "Here." She passed her extra uniform to Rosie. She nodded and began to change, getting questioning looks from the other girls about her under garments, and a familiar stare from Carter.

Nearly every girl was dressed and headed upstairs to the gymnasium. Some girls were dressed in the school's yoga pants, others in the designated shorts. Others were more creative and wore tights under their shorts. Those girls probably had their period other than the ones who were sitting on the bleachers in their casual dress clothes. There were also a handful of girls who tied their shirts in the back and their shorts were rolled up a few inches higher. Carter's uniform was different from all the rest. It looked like it was previously owned and two sizes too big, but Rosie's uniform fit just right… according to Carter.

All the girls stood in their spot as attendance was taken. "Janice Baker?" The girl biting her nails raised her hand. "Daniella Fishman?" The two girls a head of Rosie immediately stopped talking at the sound of one of their names.

"Hm… a new student." Rosie's eyes tore away from Carter and jolted to the secondary gym teacher. "Rosie Gonzales. Welcome." Mrs. Murray continued down the line of girls, calling out attendance. After the last girl was called, the girls were told to split into two separate teams. "Time to play some dodge ball!" Mrs. Murray proudly announced. Many girls groaned, others cheered and some dragged their feet to the inevitable game.

Carter eagerly took her spot on the front lines of the dodge ball court. Rosie nervously stood by her side. "C-Carter?" she spun around to see a very nervous princess. "How does this game work?"

The other girls were trying to find their spot on the court, hoping to get into a good place where the dodge balls can't reach them. "The five balls in the middle are the balls we have run to grab and throw at the opposing team. They can throw it at us too. If the ball hits you, you're out. If it hits them, they're out. If you catch it they're out, and vice versa."

Rosie was still unsure of the rules. "I thought you said it was like fencing?" she said nervously. "It sounds nothing like that. In fact, it sounds quite dangerous."

Carter shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess you get equally sweaty." Rosie's nose scrunched.

"Okay, girls!" Ms. Lexington sounded the whistle, indicating the start of the game.

Carter quickly rushed towards the middle of the court and was the first to grab a ball. She tapped one of the other balls so it would roll behind her for one of her teammates. A ball was hurdling towards Carter's face but was quickly deflected by the ball in her hands. Another zoomed underneath her legs as she leaped into the air. Rosie was close by, blocking her face with the palms of her hand. Girly screams echoed through out the gym, heightening the anticipation of getting hit by a stray ball.

Rosie cringed at every ball that flew by. Carter wound up the ball and automatically got one girl out. Their team was already up by three, and Rosie was absolutely no help. Another ball went towards Carter's feet, but she caught it before it hit the ground. _Another out. _She flung the ball at an unsuspecting girl who was too preoccupied trying to get someone else out. _That's three_. Carter was celebrating her victories. Rosie was doing a great at dodging but contributed absolutely nothing. Carter jogged backwards to retrieve a ball while keeping her eye on the opposing team and saw Rosie bent over, retrieving a stray ball. She was able to see Rosie's panty lines and a perfect out line of her ass. The entire gym seemed to have faded; the screams, the people, and the gym itself seemed so distant, so far…

"Ooof!" Carter's head whipped backwards, still unclear as to what just happened. Her hand quickly covered her nose, feeling the warm liquid leaving her body. Laughter was very faint but soon grew louder. She was able to see Rosie approach her, but was still incoherent from the blow to the face.

"Carter!" Rosie shouted, still dodging the balls. Carter was able to clearly see Rosie's face as she was being dragged off to the side. "Are you all right?" Carter nodded.

Mrs. Murray ran off to the side, checking up on her injured student. "You okay, Mason?" she heavy-handedly slapped Carter on the back before noticing the nosebleed. "Ooo… That calls for a nurse."

"I wish to go with her." Rosie demanded more than asked. "She is my cousin." Mrs. Murray agreed, and wrote them both passes to see the nurse.

----

Rosie and Carter made their way down the hall, still dressed in their gym uniforms. Carter's head was tilted upward, occasionally swallowing a small amount of blood. She was enjoying her nosebleed a little too much but she can do without the swelling. "I really don't know what to do. I never handled blood before." Rosie said through her teeth, trying to compose a smile.

"It's fine." Carter's nasally voice replied. She secretly licked the blood that dripped onto her palm, enjoying the metallic taste on her tongue. "Really." She smiled, not that Rosie was able to tell.

Carter opened the door for herself despite her being the one who was injured. Rosie nervously followed behind, still unsure of what to do. The nurse walked over to Carter, already noticing the problem. "Nosebleed, right?" The young nurse asked, and Carter nodded. "Let me just get you some tissues and an ice pack." The nurse disappeared into the back room, and shuffled through the cabinets. "I think we're out of ice packs. I have to fetch some from the teacher's lounge." She handed Carter a handful of tissues and walked out of the room, clicking the door closed behind her.

"Are you going to be all right?" Rosie looked up at Carter who was washing the dried blood from under her nose. She used a paper towel to dry off the water.

"Yeah. I'm going to be fine." She felt more of the hot liquid slide down her nose. Without thinking, she licked the small amount that dripped onto her upper lip. Rosie's mouth gapped open at the sight, and Carter quickly tried to cover it up with another tissue. "It's… it's just a nosebleed. It's… common." The dismissal bell rang for first period.

Rosie still looked baffled. "Y-you licked your blood." Carter tried to find an explanation for her odd fetish. There was a long pause. Rosie's eyes searched the room, making sure there wasn't another soul in there with them. Rosie's eyes narrowed. "How does it taste?"

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Like metal but not quite." She paused, knowing there was more to it than she could remember off hand. Rosie leaned in closer, breaking her princess-like composure. "Salty too…"

She pursed her lips, trailing her tongue over her hungry lips. Her lips re-appeared, this time with a wet glisten. "May I have a taste?" she whispered.

Carter felt another drop slowly stream its way out. The distance between the two girls decreased, allowing Rosie to be close enough to smell Carter's natural scent. She whipped the blood from her upper lip, presenting it to the princess. To Carter's surprise, Rosie's tongue grazed her index finger, taking in the foreign taste. The princess grabbed Carter by the hand and hungrily wrapped her lips around the finger that was slightly dipped into human blood. When Rosie's lips left Carter's flesh, her mouth formed a smile revealing the reminisce of blood on her incredible white teeth. Her tongue made sure to clean off the foreign liquid from her smile. The two girls were completely silent, unaware of their irregular breathing.

_Damn. _The door clicked, slowly opening to reveal the nurse. Both girls jumped, trying to create as much distance between them as possible. "Here. This should ease the swelling." She handed her the ice pack, placing it upon her nose.

"Thanks, nurse Jenny." She smiled, annoyed that her moment with Rosie was quickly interrupted. The second bell rang, starting second period.

"Now, you can stay here until the bleeding stops." She stated, pointing to the back room that contained the doctor's table/bed. She went back to her desk, filling out some paper work. Carter and Rosie exchanged looks and quickly made their way into the back room, slowly closing the door behind them.

Carter's back was uncomfortably pressed against the table/bed, with Rosie's full body weight against her. The princess' arms trapped the willing tomboy between her body and the table. Rosie removed the ice pack from Carter's hand, and moved in on the intoxicating red liquid that slowly dripped from her nose and onto her lips. Carter's eyes pierced through Rosie's, daring her to do whatever it was she was about to do. Accepting her _challenge _the princess leaned in closer to her face with both of their lips parted, drawing closer to each other.

"Girls?" Both girls quickly turned towards the closed door.

"Fuck!" Carter exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth as she realized the profanity that escaped. Rosie looked just as flustered, remembering what she was supposed to be.

The door quickly opened, forcing the two girls on opposite sides of the room. "Excuse me?" The nurse sounded offended.

"I… I banged my nose with the ice pack." She lied. "Sorry nurse Jenny."

She glared at the guilty teens and gestured them out the door. "It's fine. Just head back to class. It seems like your nosebleed calmed down." She leaned over her desk and filled out two hall passes back to the gym. They needed to change back into regular clothes.

The two girls grabbed their hall passes and rushed off into the empty hall. They both walked quickly back towards the gym in an awkward silence. "So," Carter began, attempting to break the silence as they made their way into the locker room. "Are we going to talk about that?"

Rosie pursed her lip together. "I'd rather not…" Her head was tilted completely to the floor, distracting herself from questions that she didn't want to answer. "Let's just get changed."

"Well, something happened and I'd like to know that I'm not crazy." Carter huffed with her arms across her chest.

Rosie shook her head and looked away from Carter. "I don't want to discuss it!" She protested, speeding up her pace.

Carter slammed through the doors of the empty locker room. "Again, I'd like to know that I'm not crazy. I'm going through enough shit in this school so the least you can do is talk to me about it!"

Taking in a deep breath, Rosie simply stated in a hushed voice, "I'm a princess. That's what I'm supposed to be…" she rocked back on her heals. "I… I'm… I just can't, okay?" Her eyes finally over flowed. "I just need you to understand that…"

Carter looked down at her worn out converses and nodded. "It's not fair for either of us, I suppose…" she flicked her tongue against the back of her teeth. "But in all fairness, you can still suck my blood." She smiled, trying to make a really bad joke. Rosie, still seeing the more serious side to the situation, simply nodded.

They both fell silent, changing out of their gym uniforms. Carter's hand paused on her locker, still in her underwear. _Fuck, you're beautiful. _Her eyes painfully tore away from the princess and back to reality. In no fairy tale does the princess live happily ever after with another princess, let alone a lower class girl from Louisiana.

"C-Carter…" Rosie continued getting dressed without looking at the other girl. "I regret nothing, and I still wish to share a bed with you… If you don't mind."

She turned to see the girl in her silky green boxers give her a sad smile. "Yeah? Well, I don't mind." Carter finally got her pants on. Both girls were now dressed in their casual clothes.

Carter almost towered over Rosie, being only a few inches taller than she. She laced her hand into hers, and both breathed in deep. "We have English…" Carter nodded. "...so we should start going. We're already late." Rosie squeezed her hand before letting go, walking simultaneously into the empty hallway.

**A/N: Any suggestions? I'm completely open**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Like a dork, I got The Princess Protection Program on DVD… I included some scenes from the movie but it's all jumble up and what not…

CHAPTER 5

"You're _not _blending!" Carter whispered angrily at Rosie.

Rosie stared at her blankly. "I am blending."

Carter rolled her eyes. "Listen, speaking fluent French in _English _class is _not _blending. You're not supposed to be drawing any attention to yourself."

"Oh, then I shall try harder." Rosie nodded, opening the doors to the cafeteria for Carter.

Carter huffed. "Grab a tray." She pointed to the table of trays. They both grabbed a tray and waited on the incredibly long line. "I have to teach you how to blend in."

"You may show me when we get back to your house." Rosie said eagerly, practically bouncing on her toes.

"American Girl 101 will have to wait." Carter grabbed a hamburger from the lunch lady. "I'm working at the bait shop." Rosie watched Carter's every move, and mimicked. She studied the foreign food, doing a complete 360 to inspect it.

"Then I shall help you!" Rosie smiled. "You may show me how to work like a typical American girl."

"No!" The entire cafeteria turned and faced the two girls. "You have to get your own job." Carter quickly silenced herself. From across the room, she spotted Donny looking towards her direction looking quite entranced. Carter's face turned beat red and Rosie couldn't help but notice.

"Is that boy, over there your boy friend?" Rosie asked innocently, holding the tray close to her chest.

"Pssh… no!" Carter snapped, averting Rosie's eyes. "Why would you think that me and Donny are together?" she shook her head.

Rosie rushed behind Carter, trying to keep up with her increasing pace. "You look at him as if he is very special to you."

Carter stomped towards the empty table and pulled the princess onto the chair. "Okay, I've been totally in love with him since he kissed me in the seventh grade. But like after a month, he acted like he didn't even know me." She took a bite out of her hamburger.

"If he treats you as such, why would you feel he is deserving of your love?" Rosie questioned.

Carter looked around and soon spotted Ed. "Ed!" she grabbed him quickly and pulled him into the seat next to her. "So how's your film project going?"

"It's going great but all the footage I can use is only of Chelsea and Brooke." He pulled out his camera and pointed it at both Rosie and Carter. "I'll get much better footage after filming you guys." He smiled.

"Put the camera away, Ed." She pouted, putting her hand over the lens. Rosie laughed.

Ed pulled away. "Hey, this camera's expensive."

"Then shut it off, Ed." Carter exclaimed. "It's bad enough that people already think I'm a freak show. I don't need my own half hour on cable access." Ed powered down his camera, safely tucking it into his bag.

Rosie looked up from her plate to see Donny still looking over in their direction. She gave him an involuntary glare and looked back down at her plate. She unfolded the napkin and placed it on her lap. Grabbing her fork and knife and began to slice through her foreign food.

"Ugh! No." Carter huffed, taking the fork and knife away from the princess' hands. "You look like you're having tea with the Queen."

Rosie squirmed in her seat, understanding she just screwed up after just talking about _fitting in_. "How should it be eaten?"

Carter began to pile the lettuce, tomato, ketchup, mayonnaise and pickles onto Rosie's hamburger. "Like how I did." She picked up her hamburger and took a huge bite. Rosie nodded and did the same.

She pulled the burger away from her face and revealed a large glob of mayo smeared across her lips. "Like this?" she smiled.

Carter couldn't help but laugh at the sight; the proper princess had white smeared on her lips. "Yeah. Just like that." Rosie triumphantly smiled, taking another bite of her burger.

"Can I have your attention, please?" The Principal shouted into a megaphone. "On Monday, we will be accepting nominations for homecoming prince and princess."

Rosie's eyes lit up. "So anyone can be a princess? Even you?" Her lips pursed, trying to hold back her smile.

Carter nodded. "Theoretically, yes."

----

"What shall I do while you work?" Rosie asked, stepping off the bus.

"Just wait in the room, okay? Or you can help my dad with some chores." Carter grabbed her red hat and threw on her "bait girl" apron. "I get off at seven so I'll see you then."

Rosie nodded. "Yes, and I shall start on that _homework_ we were given." She struggled with the new word she learned.

Looking back at Rosie, she smiled slyly. "Yeah. That's a great idea, Rosie." Rosie's smile widened. "In fact, you can start mine as well." She tossed Rosie her heavy book-bag. "Just remember to write my name on my assignments. My assignments are listed in my schedule book."

"Yes." She nodded. "And when we are finished, you may show me how to be a normal American girl." Carter agreed and Rosie spun around and rushed into the house.

It seemed like it was going to be a long day at the bait shack. Carter shuffled through the paper work, making sure the inventory added up. A zip locked bag of bait was tossed onto her inventory book. "Hey!" Her eyes bulged out of her sockets. "Oh. Hi, Donny." She smiled up at him.

"Hey… um…" he pointed, trying to remember her name. "Carter?" she gave a forced smile. "So, I heard your cousin, Rosie is staying with you. Is she here? I want to ask her something."

"Her?" Carter's face fell. "Well, she's not here." She lied, looking back at the house, hoping Rosie was completely out of sight.

"Oh, well just tell her I stopped by, okay?" he flashed her a smile and handed her five dollars for the bag of worms/bait.

"Ya. Will do." Carter sighed, cursing Rosie's name.

----

Carter ran up the steps, exhausted from work. She found Rosie propped up on the bed, awaiting her arrival. "Hello, Carter." Carter threw her hat and apron onto her bed. "I have finished the assignments." She looked at the desk that had two separate piles of paper. One pile of papers was Carter's and the other belongs to Rosie.

Carter inspected the assignments, comparing between the two. "Wow. You're finished with mine and yours." She smiled, happy that she didn't have to do homework for the weekend.

Rosie shot up from the bed with her usual wide smile on. "Will you now show me how to be a typical American girl?"

Carter shook her head. "Not before I finish some chores." She lied. "I have to vacuum, wash the windows, clean up the bait shop, do laundry, and clean the dishes all before Saturday night."

"Then I shall help you!" Rosie said abruptly. "If I help you do some of the chores tonight, we may have the weekend for you to show me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You can do half of these chores, okay?" Rosie gladly accepted Carter's task. "You can vacuum, wash the windows, sweep and dust in the bait shop while I do the rest, okay?"

"Of course!" Rosie looked at the vacuum as if it was a hamburger. "How do I use it?"

Carter demonstrated how to use it leaving Rosie to do the rest. "Just run it over on the parts with rugs." She yelled over the suction. "Just call me if you need me." Carter continued down the stairs, and spotted her father.

"Hey, Pal." Her father gave her a huge smile. "So, how's Rosie?"

Carter nodded. "She's good. Trying to blend I suppose."

"Just remember, she's new so I'm counting on you to treat her like she _is _your cousin."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "It's really hard pretending she's my cousin when she acts like a royal pain." She spat. "Everyone goes around saying, _how is she related to Carter Mason?_"

"As long as she's acting like a normal _American _girl, it's fine." He smiled. "And since you're being such a sport, I decided to give you your present early."

Carter's face lit up. "What did you get me?"

"Come on, Pal." She followed him through the front door, and outside. Parked right out front was a red dodge pick up truck that she'd never seen before. "She's all yours, Pal."

Carter ran up to the truck, admiring every inch of it. "It's red!" she gushed, opening up the drivers seat. "I can't believe you got this for me!"

Her father appeared next to her. "So I guess that means you like it?"

"Dad, I love it!" Carter looked back at her father. "Now I don't have to take the bus to school."

"And now you _and _Rosie don't have to take the bus." He corrected her.

"Yeah." She looked back at the house, hoping Rosie wasn't quite finished yet. "Thank you so much dad." She tightly hugged her father, truly great full for her first means of transportation.

----

Carter sat in the kitchen with her feet up on the table, drinking a large glass of chocolate milk. She looked at the sink that didn't have a single dirty dish in it and laughed. She felt slightly bad making Rosie do pretend chores… but only slightly. _I wonder how the princess is doing with all the peasant work._

"I'm going to check on Rosie, kay dad?" she announced, washing her cup.

He nodded. "Good for you, Pal. It's nice to see that you're lightening up on the whole princess thing."

She smiled. "Of course, dad." And headed upstairs.

Carter opened the door revealing the insanely clean room. "Wow…" Carter's jaw dropped. "You cleaned everything." Rosie smiled, adding the last few touches to the bed. "And you even dusted off the computer table…"

"Is it to your liking?" she smiled, proud of her first attempts at cleaning.

_That's not the only thing that will be to my liking. _She laughed to herself, shaking off the thought. "Yeah." Carter looked back at Rosie. "You know what, the chores can wait. I can show you how to act like an American girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Carter and Rosie jumped out of the large pick up truck and entered into the bowling alley. Neon lights lit up the bowling alley, much different from anything Princess Rosalinda had ever experienced.

"Wow!" Rosie's eyes scanned the room, watching everyone take part in this _unusual _sport. "This place is amazing! What is it?" she clung to Carter.

"It's a bowling alley." She pointed at the people that were skidding the heavy balls down the lane. "And that's bowling."

"This seems a lot safer than dodge-ball." She stated, replaying the previous incident from school. Rosie was incredibly excited to try out this new sport.

"Yeah. It's a lot safer." Carter said, rubber her nose.

"Carter!" Ed exclaimed. "Rosie!" he quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "Size nine, right?" he pointed at Carter, retrieving a pair of the cleanest musky bowling shoes for Carter. "And you? What's your size?" he looked down at Rosie's feet.

Rosie shrugged. "Another nine, Ed." Carter huffed. "I'm going to snag a lane."

Rosie gracefully leaped onto the chair and onto the counter. Ed turned around and saw Rosie propped up upon the counter. Her feet dangled, waiting to be dressed into the new pair of shoes. Ed quickly swung around the counter and got on one knee, dressing Rosie's feet with the dingy bowling shoes. She even made the scuffs and scrapes look good. Carter ran over, annoyed. "It was a pleasure serving you, your majesty!" he bowed and went to grab her hand but was interrupted by Carter's.

"Enough, Romeo." Carter spat, grabbing Rosie by the wrist and pulling her off the counter. Rosie gracefully landed on her feet, only an inch away from Carter. Quickly, Carter stepped back, realizing how close they were. She grabbed Rosie by the hand and rushed back to their lane. "Come on. You have to pick a ball."

Rosie spotted her ball; it was pink with a marble design. She grabbed the ball, unaware of how heavy it was. Donny soon appeared, lending her a hand with the unsuspectingly heavy ball. "That is all right, Donny." Rosie pulled back. "I can carry it for myself." She said with a smile.

Carter's heart sank. "Hey, Donny."

"Hey…" he paused. "Carter." His attention went right back to Rosie. "Rosie, can I talk to you?"

"We have to be home soon, and we really need to go through with our game." Carter lied, trying to pull Rosie closer to the lane.

"It'll be quick. I did drive all the way out to you just to ask you something." He smiled at Rosie. "So, Rosie" Carter squirmed. "You wanna go to homecoming with me?"

"Thank you, Donny," Carter stormed off without a single good-bye. "but no thank you." She said, rushing off to find Carter and leaving Donny with a blank stare.

"Carter!" she screamed after her, but to no avail. "Carter! Wait!" she screamed, loosing sight of her _cousin._ By the time she reached the double doors, the Dodge was already driving down the dirt path.

Rosie kicked the dirt with her tattered bowling shoes. She reentered the bowling ally with her head hung for the first time. She approached the bowling counter and regained her composure. "Edward?"

His head shot up to the sound of her voice. "Rosie!" he said, surprised. "Actually, it's Edwin."

Rosie forced out a smile. "Well, Edwin, that is a lovely name." He smiled uncontrollably. "I require both Carter's and my shoes."

He looked around. "Where's Carter?"

Carter looked down, quite disappointed. "She left in a hurry. She forgot to return them and she asked me to retrieve them." She pursed her lips, hoping he would buy her lie.

"Oh, sure." He said, handing both pairs of shoes to her. "Just make sure Carter gives back those shoes. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Of course. Thank you, Edwin." She gave him a smile and walked off, swinging both pairs of shoes in her hands.

Rosie felt a hand on her shoulder. "Rosie." She jumped. "Do you need a ride or something?" Donny asked with Chelsea and Brooke not too far behind him.

She looked back at the door, hoping Carter was going to storm through any second. "Yes. That would be lovely, thank you." Chelsea and Brooke both rolled their eyes. She followed both Chelsea and Brooke through the double doors and into Donny's car.

"So Rosie, how do you like Louisiana?" she sneered, not even trying to cover up the detest in her voice.

"It's quite different but I am enjoying myself." She smiled, ignoring Chelsea's tone.

"Exactly how long are you staying in Louisiana?" Brooke chimed in.

Rosie shook her head as the wind blew in her hair. "I am honestly unsure. Whenever my mother says it is okay to come back home."

"Does that mean you're in some sort of trouble that your mom had to send you away?" Donny asked.

Rosie froze, understanding how close to the truth it was. "Sort of…" she trailed. "Do you know where I can get a job?" she asked enthusiastically.

Chelsea and Brooke smiled at one another. "My father owns the frozen yogurt shop. I should have my car by the morning so I'll just pick you up around 9 a.m., kay?"

Rosie was more than happy to agree. She was going to get a job just like a normal American teenager would. "Thank you, Chelsea. It means a lot to me."

"No problem, Ro." They both laughed in the back seat, and Rosie awkwardly smiled.

Donny looked over at Rosie, putting his hand on her exposed knee. "You'll do great, Rosie."

The car pulled up next to the house, making enough noise for Carter to rush to the window. Rosie stepped out of the convertible and Chelsea jumped into her place. "Good night, Ro!" Chelsea and Brooke shouted in unison.

Rosie waved at her new _friends_ and headed into the house. She walked by Carter's sleeping father and headed upstairs to the room. Carter was already in bed with her eyes closed as Rosie stepped into the room.

Carter's eyes shot open when she heard the creaky door close. As soon as Rosie turned around, Carter squeezed her eyes shut. Using the light from the moon to not wake Carter, Rosie navigated through the room in search of her pajamas. Unsuccessful, she decided to undress despite not having an outfit to change into. Carter watched as the princess slid down her jeans and pealed off her top.

The mirror caught Rosie's eye, staring at her reflection. With her head held high and her back straightened, she began admiring herself in the mirror… and without her knowing, so did Carter. Rosie looked back at the bed, making sure Carter was fast asleep, and according to Rosie, she was. Her fingertips glided against her curves, and her palms lightly pressed against her hips. She turned and looked over to the bed at a supposed sleeping Carter.

She tiptoed over to the bed and gently kissed Carter on the cheek, nearly grazing her lips. "Good night, Carter." She whispered, sneaking under the covers. She snaked her arms around Carter's waist despite her actions from before.

_God, I'm so stupid! _Carter cursed herself.

A/N: I'm trying so hard to get through the filler and on to the good stuff… Any suggestions for the story, I'd be glad to accept.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: After seeing the movie, I've been trying to stay true to it. Now, I'm just going to stray.**

**Again, lack of updates due to no internet. Thanks for all the reviews!!**

Chapter 7

The sunlight beamed through the curtains, making Rosie stir in her sleep. "Stupid tacos." She mumbled into Carter's neck. Carter couldn't help but giggle. _I can't believe she talks in her sleep. That's hilarious! _"…spagoogalie?" She laughed even harder without waking the princess. Rosie's hand twitched on Carter's shoulder, and Carter tried to pull Rosie closer to her.

_I wish she would wake up. _Carter gently kissed her forehead through her bangs. "I'm sorry, Rosie." She whispered to the sleeping princess. _I'm sorry for acting like a jerk… and judging you… _

_7:17 a.m. _Carter looked at the clock then back at Rosie. _I can't believe this girl has me waking up before noon… on a Saturday. What is she doing to me?_

Over and over, Carter recited an apology. All of which seemed to be unfit considering the situation. How would one apologize after being a horrible jerk to an unexpecting princess?

_Beep! _Carter jumped, as did Rosie. _Beep! Beep! 7:30 a.m. _Carter squeezed her eyes shut, still debating with herself.Gracefully, Rosie stretched and rose to her feet. A soft yawn escaped her lips as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as Carter heard the door lock click, she sat up in the bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

Rosie was in the bathroom for quite some time, primping her hair and perfecting her make-up that she didn't even need. Finally Rosie came out of the bathroom and back in the bedroom. She made eye contact with Carter before darting her eyes to the floor.

"Rosie," Carter started, unsure of the words she was going to say. Rosie looked up and over at Carter. "Rosie…" she crawled out of bed. "I'm sorry…" she looked down at her feet, afraid to look up at Rosie. "for everything: the way I treated you, it wasn't fair or right… I tried really hard to think of a better apology but…" she twiddled her thumbs. "I just want to start over if you'd allow it. My first impression was a pretty crappy one so…" she stuck out her hand. "I'm Carter, a completely sorry jerk." She smiled nervously, hoping Rosie would extend her hand.

Rosie pursed her lips. "Hello, Carter. My name is Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré, and I am a royal princess." She took Carter's hand. "Now, I must get ready to meet with Chelsea."

"Chelsea!?" Carter exclaimed, taking a step back. "Why would you be meeting up with Chelsea?"

Rosie held her head up. "She offered me a job at her father's yogurt shop. She should be here shortly. She said to be down stairs at nine."

"No no no no no." Carter became more animated. "You do _not _want to work at her father's yogurt shop. That job's for losers!"

Rosie's face fell. "You said to get a job, and Chelsea offered."

"Trust me." Carter stepped closer putting her hand on Rosie's crossed arms. "I worked there. The bait shop is a step up… You can help me at the bait shop."

Rosie's eyes lit up as she threw her arms around Carter's neck. "Thank you so much." Her hands rested behind Carter's neck, causing her to blush. "I will do my best. Whatever you wish for me to do, I shall."

Carter's smile grew wider at her thoughts, thinking of unrelated work orders she could give Rosie. "Of course."

"I must make a phone call." Rosie released Carter and rummaged through her bag for Chelsea's number. "I must call her to cancel." Once she found the number, she ran down stairs to retrieve the phone.

---

"Can you hand me that bucket?" Carter asked from the top of the ladder.

Rosie skipped to the bucket, passing it to Carter. As Carter organized the buckets on the shelf, Rosie couldn't help but to stare. She studied her jean pockets that had embroidered purple stars on it. She studied her curved back, and her toned arms that she was able to see through her long sleeved shirt. She couldn't even peel her eyes away when she climbed down the ladder.

"Rosie?" Carter waved her hand in front of Rosie's face. Rosie shook her head to get her mind thinking clearly again. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She lied. "What shall I do now?"

Carter looked around and tried to find something for her to do. "Um… there's a coffee spill down there, so you can just scrub that out." She handed her a wet washcloth with a little bit of soap.

Rosie got on all fours and began scrubbing the floor where the coffee spill was. Carter stood stiffly where she spoke, eyes widened as she watched the princess do _peasant _work. There was just something about the way she was cleaning that completely distracted Carter.

"Finished." Rosie sat back on her toes. "I need something to dry it." Carter smiled as she handed her a dry cloth and watched Rosie do the final touches. "What must I do next?"

"Hold on. Customer." She pointed at the person in front of the register. Her face fell once she saw who was standing before them.

"Rosie." Donny said eagerly, fixing his hair. Carter rolled her eyes.

Reluctantly, Rosie walked to the register. "Hello, Donny."

"I didn't know you worked here." He leaned over the counter. "So, I was wondering…" Carter cleared her throat. "Oh, hey…" he searched his brain for a few seconds. "…Carter." He turned his attention back to Rosie. "I know you turned me down for homecoming but are you doing something tonight?"

Carter grew red in the face. "I'm hanging out with Carter tonight." Rosie answered immediately. Carter glanced over at Rosie in disbelief.

"You can bring Carter, I suppose." Donny's tone completely changed.

Rosie tilted her head up higher. "We have private plans." She stated, causing Donny to stand up right.

"Another day, then." He backed away from the counter and towards his car.

"I can't believe you said no to Donny." Carter said, impressed.

"Though he is handsome, he is no where near my type." She tilted her head up yet again and walked towards the sink.

Carter cocked an eyebrow. "So what is your type?"

Rosie paused to collect her thoughts, peeling her eyes away from Carter. "Generous, kind, intelligent, and down to earth…"

"What about a good kisser?" Carter asked, becoming more interested in the conversation. Rosie fell silent. "What?"

Rosie looked at her feet. "I have yet to have my first kiss... so it is not a priority."

Carter stepped closer. "Really?"

Rosie nodded. "The person closest to my age in my castle is nearly ten years older than me. By my eighteenth birthday, I will be forced to marry a suitor…" her voice shook.

"A suitor? For what?"

"For my suitor to rule over Costa Luna along side of me." Rosie began playing with a loose strand that hung from the shirt she borrowed from Carter. "I will be forced to marry someone I do not love… and live out my life as Queen Rosalinda of Costa Luna…" Rosie's eyes weld up but didn't allow a single tear to fall.

Carter wrapped her arms around her, unsure of any comforting words. In America, people were free to be who they wish to be, or at least the opportunity. In Costa Luna, it is a forced destiny. "How do you know you won't love who you marry?" Carter finally asked, feeling Rosie slowly pull away.

"I just know I won't…" Rosie sighed. "I haven't liked any of them so far… There's a whole world out there that I've yet seen." She dwelled over this idea for many years, being trapped in her luxurious castle. "Who's to say that the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with is going to be someone from a royal family or some high ranked general? The person I may be meant for could be a dirt farmer for all I know… but I won't know. I will only be meeting with men of royalty, and I must choose by the end of my eighteenth year."

Carter looked down at her shoes. "Why don't you live it up in Louisiana while you can?" Rosie looked up at her. "I mean, as far as anyone is concerned, you're a typical American teenager. And a lot of girls our age don't even have their virginity anymore." Rosie cringed, thinking about all of the teenagers in the school who were openly making out and practically having sex in the hallway.

A man walked up to the counter. "Can I have a bag of twenty fix wax worms?" he said in his hoarse voice.

"Five, please." The man pulled a five-dollar bill from his pocket and took the bag of wax worms. When the man left for his car, Carter returned her attention to the shorter girl. "I think we should talk about this stuff later. Today, we're going to have fun."

Carter finally saw a smile grow across Rosie's face.

---

"I can't believe you've never watched these movies." Carter said with a mouthful of popcorn, pointing to her DVD collection. Rosie sat on the couch, incredibly excited about the movie she was about to watch. "Well, you'll love this movie." Carter popped in the DVD. "It's about werewolves and vampires. It's called Underworld. I have all three movies."

Rosie's eyes were glued to the television the entire time. She hung on every word, and was impressed at the _movie magic._ "I guess you're enjoying the movie." Without looking away from the screen, Rosie nodded.

They finally reached the second movie, and Rosie was still focused on the screen. _Wow. _A very racy scene appeared where the vampire and the werewolf were becoming intimate. Rosie heavily blushed, becoming more entranced by the bare vampire who was passionately making love to the man underneath her.

Carter laughed, snapping Rosie out of her trance. "See something you like?"

Rosie became more embarrassed. "No." her eyes darted away from Carter's. "I've just never seen two people act in such a way." She sat up on the couch.

"Come on, princess." Carter's face met Rosie's and they were both dangerously close. "You're going to tell me you feel nothing when you see that?"

Her mind went completely blank. She wasn't even able to instruct her brain to find an answer. Nothing. At that moment, her body completely took over. Carter's eyes widened, fully knowing what was about to happen. The space between Carter and Rosie's lips were now completely non-existent. Rosie mimicked everything she saw from the movie, sucking and biting on her roommate's lower lip. Slowly pulling away with her eyes still closed, she opened her eyes to see a very shocked Carter.

"Sorry." She apologized, looking down at her feet.

"Y-you're gay?" Carter finally mustered out. Rosie shuffled her feet, searching for something to say after her loss of control. "That's why… oh… That's why you don't want to marry..." Carter pulled Rosie closer to her, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Please don't hate me, Carter." Her head slumped and eyes filling up with water.

Carter's smile grew wide. "Rosie… why do you think everyone at school practically hates me?" she wiped Rosie's tears with her thumbs and pulled her in for another kiss. Quickly, Rosie and Carter became entranced in their kiss, ignoring the once interesting movie and forgetting completely about Princess Rosalinda of Costa Luna.

A/N: I sort of know where the story is going and I kind of don't like it… any suggestions, I'm open!


End file.
